7. PROJECT SUMMARY Elder mistreatment (EM) is a major public health problem with prevalence estimate ranges from 7.6% to 12.7% among older adults. EM causes serious adverse outcomes for its victims including injury, increased service utilization, mental distress and increased mortality. A major barrier in EM is the inability to accurately identify EM victims. It is estimated that only 1 in 24 cases become known to authorities. This is problematic as older adults are not likely to report that they are being mistreated. To improve the screening for EM and promote self-disclosure we will study the Feasibility of Virtual cOaching in making Informed Choices overcoming on Elder Mistreatment Self-Disclosure (VOICES). The overarching aim of this project is to VOICES that runs on tablets and used by older adults screen for EM. VOICES will be utilizing virtual coaching, interactive multimedia libraries (e.g. graphics, video clips, animations, etc.), techniques form electronic screening for intimate partner violence, and brief motivational interviewing designed to enhance identifying EM among older adults. This project includes developing new screening framework, as well as a study to examine the feasibility of this complex interventions in real-world settings. Our aims are: 1) to develop and refine the interactive VOICES tool, which will promote self-identification and self-disclosure to increase reporting of EM at point-of- care in the ED setting. 2) to conduct a feasibility study (N= 800) examining the use of VOICES in a busy ED, and 3) to perform a preliminary evaluation of the accuracy of VOICES as a screening tool in correctly classifying EM cases that were referred to Adult Protective Services (APS).